Memories
by xxSilentSerenadexx
Summary: 9 years ago, me and my father had our first encounter with Silent Hill. I was so sure everything there was hell. I guess I was wrong when my most biggest fear became my biggest friendship. Now, I don't know if I can trust him like before. Pyramid Head/OC.
1. Chapter 1: 9 Years

**A/N: Hi! So, this is my first fanfiction and...I hope you guys like it! I know this isn't much of an intro but, I don't really know what to say! Haha?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill innuedos just James' daughter. ;)**

* * *

9 Years

It's been nine years ever since me, Blazzelle (Blayz-zelle) Penelope Shepherd-Sunderland, and my father's, encounter of the dreaded town of Silent Hill. Where, monsters from the very depths of hell come up to punish those who have committed such negative feelings and thoughts in and about their lifetimes. I, for one was just a stand by to watch my father suffer through his wrong actions through my mother, Mary Shepherd-Sunderland. I was 9 years old during the time but, knew so much of what was going on around me in reality. Me and my father, James Sunderland, have been like peanut butter and jelly ever since the tragic event. Not because of the murder, or Silent Hill, but for how we spoke our minds to eachother and learned our lessons. When all was over, Ms. Maria (now my soon to be step-mother) was revived or brought back to life before that horrid creature (Triangle Head as I used to call him) killed her when my father finally learned his guilty charges and as for my new sibling, Laura, she too was reborn into a small baby when we found her in a bundle down at the dock near a boat. Soon, we found a house in New York City and, Laura? She had grown to love from her adopted parents and me. She was now nine and I well, grew up into the 18 year-old I had to be. I have just graduated high school, second in class and moving on to New York University in a couple months to study the depratment of Journalism from my interest in writing and being a famour author of an article! Bewitched By Blaze was going to be the title of my articles! From my theme of myth and supernaturality, always my favorite.

"Blaze!" I stopped my track of thoughts when a hand went up and down in front of my face. I shook my head to look down at the little blonde girl.

"What's up, Laura?" I asked, bringing my legs up to a criss-cross-applesauce on the couch. Me and Laura were a bit bored since my dad and Maria had decided to go out and get some groceries for us. With Maria owning her own bar and dad being the owner of a weapons training stadium me and Laura were often left out.

"Do you remember anything else in Silent Hill? Like, a girl named Alessa Gillespie?"

"Hm...actually...no, I don't. All I remember was when after we left Silent Hill we got into a car crash and I lost most of the memories except when Maria was killed and the tragic murder of my real mom. Sorry, I can't even remember where or how we encountered Silent Hill," I shrugged sadly, knowing that when we finally got out of our deathtown we were head on to get into a car crash. Maria breaking an arm, dad having a bad concussion, me with amnesia, and Laura couldn't speak normal and steady literacy until the age of 5. She's still struggling now and I always have sympathy in my eyes whenever we have our sisterly times together. All of us mostly forgot about Silent Hill as years passed. No one knew anymore how to locate it either.

"Ohh...it's okay BP," She laughed as she winked at me. I jokingly nudged her from her nickname of my first and middle name.

"Yeah, but I always feel like I'm forgetting something really important there," I explained to her, leaning back onto the soft cushion, chilling.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you remember it! It may be about Alessa!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

I smiled but, confusion hit me in the face."Wait, who _is _Alessa Gillespie?"

"Oh, well, she was in my dreams and she said something about Silent Hill so since you mentioned you have been there along with me before I was reborn, I was...sort of hoping you got a clue," She laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. I froze right there when she said: 'Dream' and 'Silent Hill' together. I remember when we told her about Silent Hill and all the things I remembered. Let's see:

Maria got killed 3 times

My mother was murdered by my father because he loved her but, also hated her somewhere deep inside.

Laura was lost then reborn

I was nine

And...we got into an accident after that

Yep, that was mostly it! I told Laura what I remembered and my dad just refilled the same. Although, I always have this feeling he was hiding something from me, especially with the expression of discomfort and tone of worry in his voice whenever the town was spoken of.

"That's weird because I've been having dreams about that Triangle Head guy from Silent Hill too. You know? The one that killed Maria multiple times?" I scoffed out in disbelief.

"Maybe it's just our minds playing tricks on us," She chuckled humorlessly scared.

I pursed my lips, nodding, "Yeah...maybe it is! We must've been watching to many horror films!"

"Right!" She joked with me as we laughed until we heard a door open then close. Our heads pivoted to where the front foor was and my dad and Maria came trotting in with a bunch of grocery bags in their arms.

"Hey girls!" My dad greeted setting the bags onto the countertop island. Maria also dropped them onto the counter before smiling at us brightly.

"Guess what you two?" She slowly made her way to us and kneeled down onto the floor, indian style, to look up at us. My dad walked to the couch after quickly shutting the front door and sat on an armrest.

"Maria, I hope you didn't buy us a new pair of miniskirts," I groaned as she chuckled with dad, shaking her head.

"No, it's actually really simple. _Too _simple for my own shoppingly good," She snorted while she took out two wooden boxes. They had designs on the top with a very medivel looking 'S' font. " 'S' is for Sunderland."

I found a sort of button and pressed it. The box snapped open with a 'click' and inside, cushioned a necklace with a pendant of a heart. Mine was a ruby red color and something surprised me when I investigated the pendant. I saw, sort of, flames in them which enchanced me. "Wow...it's like there's fire in it."

"That's why it's special," My dad whispered and I glanced over at Laura who had the same necklace except hers was a baby blue diamond and seemingly enough, hers looked like it was full of, mystical, sparkly water.

"Fire really suited you since your name is Blaze and your hair is dark blood red," Maria added, sitting on the recliner.

"Thanks you guys, I love it lots," I ran to Maria and gave her a hug which she returned back then I went to my dad, him giving me a tight bear hug. Laura stood up like a girl on Chistmas morning.

"Thank you too! I love it so very much!"

"Mary gave it to James," Maria smiled and all went quiet. My dad just was looking at one direction, emotionless. Laura was just awkward and quiet, knowing the tension right now. Me, I was biting my lip to hide the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out! I just knew you guys were going to ask me where we got it."

"No, no, it's okay, it's been nearly 12 years already," I assured her, sitting back onto the couch with Laura following the same. She still had an unsure look plastered on her face, but shook her head smiling.

"What about this, we take a nice camping trip next week?" She suggested, smirking at all three of us.

"I think that would be a great idea! The shop is being renovated and maybe you could ask Marty to take business next week for 'Twisted Point'?" My dad asked Maria. Marty was Maria's good business partner and he was always awaiting to be 'club owner of the day' for a very long time for Twisted Point (Maria's club).

"Excellent work my dear future husband," She purred seductively. I covered Laura's eyes and I turned away as they went all smoochity-smooch. After a couple 30 seconds, I got bored.

"Yo! No PDA in front of a child!" I scolded loudly, effectively making them cinge back from eachother.

"Sorry honey," My dad embarrassingly exclaimed, turning red and looking away.

"Don't worry there's a lot of time tonight," Maria murmured, tangling her fingers into my dad's hair.

"Maria!" I whined, shaking my head. After a couple minutes of...more groping and planning, Maria and my dad went to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"Uh, Blaze?" I heard Laura ask confusingly.

"Yes, Laura?"

"Can you get your hands off my eyes?" She laughed and I quickly seperated the two body parts. Am I zoning off to much today?

"Sorry Laura, just zoning off a lot today," I huffed out as I walked out at our balcony just past out giant, glass french doors. I earned a good view of the city and the dark sky. We were able to get an area with barely any traffic but, still seeable to the city around us. Our house was beautiful, beach-house-like villa that was very, very expensive but, I liked it. It had that special touch to it that people get when they get relationships to their houses.

So, we were leaving next Monday and heading down to West Virginia. We are traveling for 7 and a half hours so I am going to be freaking bored. There was a lot of wilderness down there, with this gorgeous waterfall. My dad told me there was a campsite not to far from there which was our destination. I sure hope we didn't get in trouble from the police since my dad is a criminal of murder and this little family was the only reason why my dad isn't in jail.

It's top secret.

No one else knows and no one will ever know it was my dad unless one of us has a talk dysfunction and blurt it out. I sighed, knowing this lie wasn't permanent and someday the world will find out. I just hope my dad will be okay since he's all I got from my past family. I glanced up at the sky and looked for the brightest one.

"Hey mom, I hope you're doing fine up there," I smiled as the star shined brighter for a second. I shrugged, pacing around, "Well, everything's been good and steady around here. We're actually going on a real family camping trip! Can you believe that? It's been 2 years since we've done something like that. I really hope you'll keep us safe during our trip and please keep dad safe. I'm...sorry, about what happened 12 years ago, I'm sorry I wasn't there to at least talk to daddy about it. It's all my fault you're gone but, I know wherever I am, you'll always be watching over me, right?"

A wind blew past me and the star shined once. I had just noticed a wet feeling down my cheeks, touching it to see I was crying. After 12 years, I was still upset but, happy at the same time. My mom always told me, once someone dies, always look for the brightest star out at the night, knowing that's your most precious loved one. Everyone has their own brightest star to talk to, my dad and me share this one though.

"I know she'll be watching over us," I heard a voice from behind me. I whipped around to see my dad with a wary face. He came over beside me, putting an arm over my shoulder then looking up at the sky, "Happy birthday, Mary."

"Happy birthday, mommy," I whimpered at the radiant speck. I got the rose petals out and the wind blew, causing them to float away to the high sky of the night. It was like this every year, that we would remember my mom for all the great she has.

"We love you," My dad said with a crack. I glanced up and saw he was on the verge of tears as I hugged him close. Sure, it was a sad moment but, moments like this are meant to be tied to your heart no matter what.

* * *

"I can't believe it! We're finally going camping tonight!" Laura excitedly yelled as we were busy packing. She was in my room researching the campground, "Huh?"

"What's wrong Laura?" I put my pistol down on my bed, which I was cleaning, and skipped over to her at my desktop.

"This campground has been empty for the last 4 years," She pointed to a news article which read 'Camp Gone Crows'.

"Here let me see," I nudged her to move over a little so I could sit on one side.

_Camp Gone Crows_

_West Virginia Campground has been one of the most tediously, amazing vacation to visit in your lifetime. But, apparently, this ground has been going through an ocean of vacancy for the last 4 years. Many have spoken that campers have gone missing and have never been seen again during their stay. With that, rumor spreads out causing WVC a loss at campers from fear of happening in the same way to them. So to those who are thinking about a trip to WVC think again or bring a weapon. It also seems that crows have manifested the area and have been flying through the sky when campers came to near to their territories. So watch out for those too, we wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt, do we? So, this is Virginia Journals with all your news._

_~James, Carrol_

What. The. Hell.

"Maria!" I called through my trance at the computer screen. She came rushing in, backpacks in her arms.

"What's wrong! Where's the fire?" She exasperated, dropping the bags.

"Momma there's something wrong with the campsite we're going to," Laura said, pointing to the screen full of newspaper articles and pictures of what looks like a ghost town. Maria bent down to look at my little sister's research.

"I bet that's just some hum-bug, nothing to be worried about," She scoffed, shrugging them off and starting to pick up the backpacks she dropped along the way.

"But Maria!" I complained, standing up and stepping a foot towards her.

"Okay, what if we still go camping but, in a different area. How about Pennsylvania?" She thought as me and Laura nodded rapidly. "Then that's settled. James!"

"What is it?" My dad walked in, sweat beading down his head.

"Um, change of plans daddy, we're camping in Pennsylvania," Laura went up to him and he picked her up.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, just so...we could be closer to New York once we get back," I lied, smiling sheepishly.

"Uhh, hehe, Maria can I talk to you for a minute?" My dad set Laura down on her feet and walked out at the hallway. Maria sighed, setting the backpacks once again on the floor then following my dad.

"I wonder what their talking about," I whispered to the small blonde beside me.

"I dunno," She mumbled, shrugging then looking away. I rolled my eyes, picking up my pistol and shoving it into my camping bag. Let's see:

Pocket knife, pistol, gloves, a rope, bandages, extra clothes, water bottles, radio, hair ties (for Laura), a notepad and a pen, sunglasses, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, phone and some snacks.

I turned and noticed I was alone. Hmm, Laura must've went to go pack. I propped my heavily equiped backpack beside the door to my room then closing it to change. I took a shower this morning so, I had a tangle in my hair as the day progressed. After I had war with my hair, I browsed throught my dresser. I finally found what to wear on this 1 week trip. I sported some black camo pants, a white tank top, my pair of high tops, and a black, camo jean jacket to match my pants. I pulled my blood red hair up into a high ponytail and just smacked on some eyeliner coatings around my eyes making my brown (almost red) eyes look catish. I just finished it off with some cherry lipbalm to add a bit of color to my lips.

I headed towards to my tall mirror to look myself over. I was an exact twin replica of my mother and also, Maria except with long red hair. My skin was a light, pale olive color that was pierced with bloody brown eyes that hilighted my face. A monroe piercing was dabbed onto my left side above the lips. I stood at 6'0 ft. which was taller than Maria and my mom and was normal weighted. I had curves, but, not blowfish curves just some normal ones to fit my small body. My hair ended midway down my back and sharp long bangs shaped my ovalic-heart shaped face. Like I said, I looked exactly like my mom, but had my father's personality. I ended my overlook to quickly grab my red elastic bracelet that said 'Fire Fierce' on it and my triangle locket that my mom gave, engraved on it was a red rose with a picture of me as a baby, my mom, and my dad in it. I slipped the jewelry on and trotted out of my room, grabbing my backpack before jumping downstairs. I bit my lip as I looked at the clock.

_'5:00 p.m'_

We were traveling tonight so we could get a head start tomorrow morning. "Hey, honey."

My head pivoted to the side to see a head of blonde. "Hey dad! You guys packed and ready?"

"Yep!" He agreed, taking the two camping bags in his hands outside to the trunk of his pick-up. My dad had decided to wear some dark, blue jeans, a button up shirt with the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he on his back was like a sword holder?

"D-dad? What is that thing on your back?" I asked, pointing at the giant item.

"Oh! Well, when we were back in Silent Hill, I guess I was able to take it from that thing that killed Maria," He explained to me as I tried to remember something but, failed.

I breathed out heavily, "Still can't remember anything that clear, dad!"

"Don't worry, some things are better left to stay unknown," He patted my back while I scoffed in disbelief.

"But I _hate _the unknown! I'm a curious person!" I pointed out, and he just sighed, shaking his head then finally taking flight to put the bags in the car. Maria came trotting downstairs dressed in a jean skirt, some black leggings, one-shoulder black shirt, a jacket, and some 2 inch high heeled boots. At least the heel was large and think, not her stripper ones. Behind her was my little sister Laura. Somehow, I remember me aboslutely loathing Laura back in Silent Hill when she tortured me and my dad but, I just let by gones, be by gones.

_I remember her yelling at me and my dad for saying how we didn't love my mother. I was about to argue back but, my dad's hand stopped me when he covered my mouth. After that, she implanted her little foot on my dad's hand then kicking our fatal key to the side. Then she just kept running like the little brat she was from us. We finally got to her in a hospital room and she decided to make me want to kill her, pull the blondie's hair out, and make sure she couldn't see in the other eye by locking me and my dear, horrfied father in a devil's cage full of hanging monsters_. _Calling my father fartface! The nerve of that girl!_

At least I'm starting to remember a bit of Silent Hill. Man, after that thought, Laura was a bitch back then! Oh well, we raised her differently this time. She remembers what happened when we told and she knew James was a murder and pormised to keep it a secret. She apologized to us when she remembered what she had done that nearly killed us. Laura though was wearing an overalls dress, the blue one, with a brown t-shirt underneath. She sported her brown boots, and she had a her hair down in braided pigtails with a fisherman's hat on her head. My dad came stomping in through the front door, clapping his hands together and rubbing them.

"Who's ready?"

"Ready!" Maria chanted, raising her hand.

"Ready!" Laura cheered normally, also raising her hand like our future step-mother.

"Always ready," I said with confidence, crossing my arms. My dad smirked at me, then at the others.

"Let's go then!"

We raced out of the house and into the car. My dad started the car, backing out of the driveway and started speeding down the highways. I leaned my head on the window, looking out at the city lights and thinking what has awaited for us on this trip. I decided to play with the PSP but, me and Laura had both taken ahold of it on each side. "Uhh...Laura? Haha, I think I got it first."

"You're so funny Blaze! But, I think _I _got it first!" She laughed sarcastically, tugging the PSP to her.

"No, I got it first!" I pulled the PSP, strong enough to drag her closer to me.

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Enough!" Maria screeched, clearly annoyed by me and Laura's theatrics.

"Yes ma'am," Me and Laura stated at the same time in fear. She smiled snobbily then turned to go back to her doings. I had my childish moments but, other than that I was always known to be the most mature in the family.

I heard sniffling and saw Laura had tears running down her face. I knew she always hated getting in trouble. I sighed, leaning over to her to gently place the PSP on her lap, "Here Little L."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice through her tears. I nodded, leaning back up and seeing Maria with an adoring look at at me. "You're the best big sister ever!"

"You're the best little sister ever!" I squealed, pinching her cheeks. 30 minutes or so passed, soon we were out of the city and driving down a road surrounded by pitch black woods. "I'm bored! Let's sing a song!"

I gasped at an idea, slipping out my Taylor Swift CD from one of the back pouches of the front seat. I handed it over to Maria, and she slipped it into the player. The first song came on which was 'Fearless', my favorite and started to sing along.

_"There's something 'bout the way,_

_The street looks when it's just rained, _

_there's a glow on the pavement._

_You walk me to your car and you know I wanna ask you dance right there,_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah.._

_We're driving down the road, _

_I wonder if you know,_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now,_

_but your just so cool, run your hands through your hair,_

_Absent-mindedly making me want you!_

_'Cause I don't know how it, get's better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst. _

_Fearless._

_And I don't why, but, with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress._

_Fearless._

_So baby drive slow, till' we run out of road,_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here,_

_In this passenger seat, you put eyes on me._

_In this moment now capture it, remember it!_

_'Cause I don't know how it, get's better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst._

_Fearless._

_And I don't know why, but, with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress._

_Fearless._

_Well you stood there with me at my doorway,_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way,_

_But, you pull me in and I'm a little more brave._

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something._

_It's fearless._

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah._

_'Cause I don't know how it, get's better this,_

_You take my hand and drag headfirst._

_Fearless._

_And I don't why, but, with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress._

_Fearless._

_'Cause I don't know how it, get's better than this,_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst._

_Fearless._

_And I don't why, but, with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress._

_Fearless._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh yeah..."_

I heard a round of applause from my family members, my dad stopping short to put his hands back on the steering wheel.

"That was great honey!" Maria complimented, Laura giving me thumbs up.

"Thanks you guys but, that was nothing," I waved a hand, shrugging it off.

"That was not 'nothing'! Not only are you a good writer but, an awesome singer BP!" Laura disagreed. I laughed, laying back into the soft leather of the GT Mustang. My eyes drooping into a nap.

* * *

**Back In Silent Hill**

Pyramid Head had noticed his body start ressurecting back to it's muscular pieces, only now he didn't sport his white, bloody apron. He only wore down a smock just hanging off his waistline. His helmet had formed into a real, triangular, pyramid unlike his old red basin kind. He earned his new knife, only a bit smaller than his memoried Great Knife and the spear he had used after he found out the fleshling, James, stole it. The name angered him more than ever, even lust had flooded into his system. He knew Silent Hill is intercepting James so he was reincarnated to punish him more. When he was fully brought back, the memories of what happened 9 years ago to him. Dumb bastard made him commit suicide. With anger, Pyramid Head rammed his giant blade down on the floor, resulting it to fall in debris in front of him. He was just right outside of Blue Creek Apartments and it seems he was in the nightmare world. He took a step foward, only to feel something being crushed under his foot. It seemed like an...old, burnt up rose. Then it snapped into his mind of one little girl.

He remembered everything so visualizingly. It's been 9 years already, he wonders how she is now. He could already make out a beautiful, fully developed woman with striking blood red hair. The fiery eyes of scarlet brown burning into him. She must've been 18 by now, if she had made it out of Silent Hill.

Although, one thing was holding Pyramid Head back from accepting the little girl.

Her father.

* * *

**Sunderland's**

My eyes flashed open when I heard the screeching and squealing of tires. My surroundings went so fast, as if it wasn't impossible! First, I saw Laura crying and screaming along with Maria. The outside world through the window was spinning around the car. My dad was trying so hard to twist the steering wheel to it's right direction but, looked like he wasn't making any difference.

"What's happening?" My voice seemed like it was in slow motion just like how everything was in my mind. No one replied but, all I felt was the car tipping in the front rigth corner. Maria and my dad covered themselves with their arms when the car suddenly crashed onto something making the windshield break into shards. I don't know how but, the car tipped foward, landing on it's roof, my head smacking onto something painfully not soft. Then knives hit my arm, from my window shattering from the impact. The whole car was now on it's roof, and that's when my vision was normal. The first thing I noticed was some warm dripping down my head. It seemed my head got cracked from the window that was laying on the ground into tiny pieces beside me. I was upside down on my seat (good thing for seatbelts!) and so was Laura who was unconscious. My voice croaked in pain and fear as I reached out a hand to shake her gently, "L-Laura?"

"Mmm...Blaze?" She groaned out in pain, her eyes groggily opening.

"Are you okay?" I asked, when my tone finally lightened up. She had cuts on her face but, everything else seemed normal.

"Yeah..wait, how's..." Her head bent down to Maria and my dad were gratefully, starting to wake from their state.

"Oh my god! Is everyone okay?" My dad exclaimed, looking around.

"Yeah, just a couple bruises and cuts," Maria assured, fiddling with her seatbelt lock. She unlocked herself, and carefully tried to fall crawl down before pushing her door open then heading out. We all followed in suit but, me and my dad ended up falling on our heads when we unlocked out seatbelts. Great! A crack for a crack! I struggled a little until I finally was able to get out into the big...dark world?

"Okay, can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?" I asked, breaking the trunk door from it's hinges from pulling to hard on it.

"We saw a young girl standing in the middle of the road and your dad swerved a little to far to the right to avoid hitting the girl, making us run off the road and here?" Maria questioned, looking around.

"Wait, this doesn't look like the area to Pennsylvania, there would be less trees!" My dad exasperated. I pulled out the first aid kit, and started fixing my self up along with Maria fixing Laura and herself up. My dad was the less affected so he said he could wait.

"Let me call someone," I sighed, bringing my phone out only to discover there was no signal. I stomped my foot frustangly. "Damn it."

"Calm down, Blaze, maybe there's a station nearby," My dad tried calming me down. He headed towards the car's trunk to get out 2 of the backpacks and his Great Knife bag slash uhh...holder. He swung the Great Knife bag over his shoulder, handing me and Maria the backpacks. "Let's go."

"Wait, out there?" Laura pointed out to the dark road that we crashed off.

"No! To Santa's workshop!" I sarcastically drawled and she laughed, sighing then starting to climb her way up the road. We all followed then turned left and right to see which way fate would take us. "I say we try heading back to the city."

Maria snorted, nudging me slightly, "Yeah, it's Sunday and we'll get there on...Thursday."

"It was a thought," I retorted, tugging my backpack up my shoulder then stomping to the direction the car was suppose to be heading towards.

"Ugh! It's been 2 hours!" Laura whined, and I held a hand up, silencing her.

"Look! A gas station!" I ran towards the station but suddenly, it was pitch black around me.

My family was screaming, trying to reach eachother. I felt 3 other pairs of hands on me and I grabbed all 3 closely.

"What's happening!" My dad whispered, as I felt them shaking. I couldn't see anything, it felt as if my eyes were fully closed in a dark room but, I was wide awake in life.

"I-I don't know," Maria whimpered, pulling me closer.

"I'm scared," Laura was tearing up when her voice cracked. I was just breathing heavily, waiting for my enviroment to have any speck of light. The climate got suddenly icy cold, and humid at the same time, the smell surrounding me was the smell of blood and rotting flesh. Then I heard something that shook my whole spine in terror.

A siren.

Not only that, a siren of my lost memories that were rearranging back now.

The Silent Hill siren.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you guys go! I hope you guys like this story! I will work very hard on it, I promise. Blaze as she said is an exact look alike of her mother just taller, more redhead, and a bit more teenager-ish looking girl like Heather/Cheryl. **


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**A/N: Thank you all for some great support, I was hoping for more people to review though.. :/ Anywho, here is chapter 2! I sure hope I get more reviews! Many people are going into the story so just give me a good letter back, short, long, whatever, I just want to know what many of you guys think! Don't leave me hanging...**

**So R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill creatures, destinations, characters (Just Blaze); all belongs to Konami.**

* * *

Return

"That...can't be..." I whimpered, clutching my fear-struck father's hand, knowing that he may have the same upcoming memories that had just cracked into my skull.

"J-James? I-is that the..?" Maria asked, shake pouring into her voice.

"...Silent Hill siren," My dad finished.

"Oh my goodness, that's so scary and loud!" Laura cried, a ghostly vision in my head of her covering her ears.

"Quiet everyone, do you hear that?" I growled at them when the sound of a distant roar of a female closed in on us. I tried so desprately to search in the darkness but, it was as if you could just been stuck in a metal room trying to barge out. No use. The noise was nearing so close that it might have been just right beside me.

"Don't move," My dad whispered, as all of our movements and breaths froze. Just then, I remembered something that could have been the one that could save our lives right now. My arm slowly, and swiftly reached into one of my backpack cup holders to feel a flashlight sticking out of it.

_1, 2, 3!_

I snagged the flashlight out as quick as I can and flashed it to life, only to see some sort of feminine body with a faceless head confronting me. It charged at me with a scalpel gripped by her bloody, chalked finger. She seemed to be wearing a sort of, nurse outfit that could be seen in a stripper, hospital cosplay. She swung at me, the knife just a hair away from slicing across my face.

"What the hell!" I squealed, staggering back to land on my ass. Just as it was about to do a double take on me, an ear-bleeding gunshot quickly ended the monstrous being.

"Are you okay?" Maria voice was still settling in my ears from my exhilarating heart poundings that overcame my eardrums.

I huffed surprisingly at the female creature that was now laid in front of me, blood pooling the outline of the dead thing. My fellow family members helped me up to my feet and dragged me away, the flashlight never leaving the laying figure. My body just lost all the color that was still in me when we heard screeches echoing through the thick air that may be just mere miles from us.

"We need to find a safe place to hide," My dad suggested, pulling me up to my feet and whipping his head around in a search aura.

"Hide from what?" The direction of my flashlight spolighted a tear-stained Laura, hiccups oceaning her state from panick and terror. She started sobbing uncontrollably, fallling to her knees and stuffing her face in her hands.

"Shh, shh, calm down Laura, we'll all stick together, okay?" Maria crouched down to her level, pulling her into a snuggly hug. She picked her up, and set her on my dad's back for a piggyback ride as I stared at them in awe, knowing not most people can have a rational, sane, beautiful moment like this in this hellish town.

Then it bolted my mind with a memory of how my dad would've always given me a piggyback ride when we were trapped here in death. I always fought though, all the monsters, I was there to show my little, 9 year-old ferocity at them with my aluminum bat to beat them to their last flash of life.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as we started walking, my flashlight leading them if they saw anything unnatural.

"Wait! I totally forgot about something! Blaze and Maria, turn your radio's on, when they go off it means there's one of those things that just attacked us is near," My dad informed us.

My hand reached into the other side of my backpack to whip the mechanic out. Twirling and flipping it in my hand, I granted it life, static suddenly starting to blister the object.

"Blaze! Look around!" Maria pointed behind me, and I saw what seemed to be a human body in an elastic plastic with it's ribs bounding out like a very fatigue person, though it didn't budge into my mind it was attacking me until the ribs contracted, exposing a black spewing acid in the air. I coughed, gagging a little from the stench but held my gaurd, spinning on one heel of my foot to give it a roundhouse kick right into the face. Then the objects I had packed buzzed into my brain, the pistol being my first choice, I shown the armless creature it last acid spray when my armed gun aimed at it, the trigger giving birth to a bullet right into it's ribs where the acid came through. It groaned piercingly as it hit the ground, the bond of it and life now vanished.

"Whoo! That...was awesome!" I giggled, then blowing at the nose of my gun. "That's how you work that."

The other members of the Sunderlands applauded impressively before we continued onto this perilous journey through Silent Hill.

* * *

It was an hour ever since we got to this very...creepy town and Laura, along with me were getting murdered by boredom. We've been stood up by what I now knew were Bubble Head Nurses, The Armless Mens, and Mannequins, meaning we needed to search for some medical care. So far we have been able to retrieve 4 first-aid kits, 10 health drinks, and 2 ampoules so we were armed for any hectic injuries.

"I'm bored!" I whined, dragging my feet from behind me. My hand was sore from holding the flashlight to long, my legs felt as if I ran a 100 km race, and I was really, _really, _hungry!

"Too bad!" My dad scoffed at me.

"Well!" I held a hand up, not wanting to listen anymore to the conversation. Laura was now asleep on _my _back (my backpack was with my dad) and that made twice the tiredness for me.

"James honey, do you remember a safe place for us to rest from 9 years ago?" Maria asked.

"Hmmm...no...wait! I do! We...passed it already though...30 minutes ago..." He prompted, a sheepish smile forming on his lips as he scratched the back of his head.

"What!" Me and Maria shrieked at the same time, effectively waking Laura up from her slumber.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" He begged, me and Maria closing in on him with a grim look on our faces.

"What's going on?" Laura asked, jumping off my back to glance at my now shaking father.

"Dad...I'm gonna..." My hands flexed, restraining them from throwing a punch, "...but I'm not going to."

"James! That could've been our chance to rest first!" Maria frustratingly exclaimed.

"It's okay, at least we know where to go back now," I sighed, turning on my heel to go back the other way.

"It's in Blue Creek Apartments," My dad pointed to a gigantic building shadowing in the fog of the midnight.

"You said it was 30 minutes! It looks more like 13 minutes!" I groaned at his sometimes stupidity.

"I...have no clue what is going on," Laura blankly stated.

"You don't have to, it's not that important, let's just get to the Blue Creek Apartments before something _weird_ comes up," Maria assured suggestively.

Jinx decided to punish us and our fate when I heard rough grunts and the sound of slick, gore tearing. We all huddled our backs together, the spotlight of my flashlight cornering around. Finally, it had found a spotlight.

"Fuck my life," James groaned as it gleamed a sort of human with it's face covered, showing it pain. It sported a nasty apron that looked aged and worn out by flesh. The thing seemed to be dragging a very..._huge_...cleaver.

"Um, that's a really big cleaver you got there!" I laughed nervously at it started to speed up it's pace towards us.

"Blaze, this is no time to kiss ass, we got to kick ass!" My dad pointed his pistol at it, me following in suit.

"YEAH!" Me and him cheered as the bullets came racing out of our guns, Maria and Laura 'whooing!' in the background. The thing was losing life when the muscular body was forced onto it's back onto the ground. It roared it last breath when it just laid still, the cleaver looking quite captivating.

"I hope you don't mind letting me borrow this," I sang, outstretching my arm to take the cleaver in it's rusty, bloody hand. "Oh damn! This thing needs to lose weight!"

My dad helped me take the cleaver out and stick it into my backpack, the thing sticking out of but, enough to stay ahold inside. My body tilted bakwards a little when it took notice of how much mass my backpack had put up.

"I never saw that here before," My dad commented in amazement.

"Must be new," Maria concluded, wrapping an arm around my dad's waist.

"Wow! That's a big knife BP!" Laura pointed to the weapon that now was withheld in my bag.

"And a heavy one at the least!"

"Okay, let's go _now _before another one of those things come-" My dad started but, I jumped on him, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even dare," I growled through my teeth, getting off of him.

We finished our conversations to walk towards the apartment only to have a battlefield line-up of Mannequins.

"Whoa," Laura breathed out.

I added a load in my gun, Maria suddenly grabbing a steel pipe on the floor, my dad taking out a shotgun to replace his pistol, and Laura was given my old aluminum bat. They all came charging at us, making us split up. Four were hot on my trails as I ran down around a corner to lead into an alleyway.

I was trapped.

"S-stay back!" I warned, aiming my pistol around the line of Manequins that were now blocking my chance of escaping. One heaved back, one of it's feminine legs threatening to hit me. "I don't think so!"

I shot at it, not enough to kill it. The other 3 stampeded at me, my instincts to fight drowning me. One Mannequin threw at me to close I had to do bend back, doing a backflip and landing on my feet, swinging my leg out to the Mannequin's ankle, the thing falling down. For someone who has never done a backflip that was quite the motion! I zipped up, stepping on the Mannequin on the floor then shooting another that was about to slice it's heels down my body. I obviously did not see the 3rd one considering I felt a stab at my back, pain slithering up and down my spine. I fell foward from the impact, my gun being skidded on the ground a couple feet away. I gasped as a hard pressure was seeping into my back, I panted nervously, my head tilting back to see a Mannequin on me, it's heel piercing into my skin. The thing took it's other foot and had shot it's other heel on my shoulder blade. I screamed a little, but forgranted to get my pistol by crawling military style. Somehow, the sharp innuedos in my back sheered down my skin each time I crawled foward. I hissed, trying to ignore the deathly, deep gash I am starting to feel come alive at the valley of my back.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

Gasping, I ran across the road a chase of 3 Mannequins after me. Somehow the sky had turn from pitch black to an eerie, after-sunset sky. Dark but, not fully jet black though the fog hadn't taken it's leave just yet.

"Get away from me you little, 4 legged whores!" I hissed as one drew a leg back to heave foward and sratch my cheek with it's heel. "Oh hell no!"

I raised my pipe to the side, horizontally impacting it to the monster. It stumbled back, not dead just yet. I repeated my combat with the 2 and finishing off the last one giving it a good knee in the...reproductive part for it to fall onto it knees, my pipe implanting the waist once more before it lost life.

Just as I thought all was over, the floor began to shake, and the earth's crust seeming tilted down a sort of canal-like subduction moment. I fell to the floor, sliding from the uneven angle of the road, only to be confronted by noticing where the subduction zone was leading to. There were flames dancing, the enviroment around it, red like a devil's mansion. That, my dear friend could only mean one thing that this unusual, scientific force is dragging me into.

Hell.

I shrieked as my grip on the world started getting slippery. I slid down a couple inches, the heat now bringing sweat beads pouring down my face. "Help! Someone help me!"

I decided to take a glance at what fate had instored for me and saw a little girl with dark hair, dressed in a blue, vintage like dress. She had a shadow of evil expressed onto her face when my whole body was now off the road piece, my hand being able to grasp ahold onto the ledge. My fingers were getting wet and I knew that this was my last chance of take a peak of the living.

_'Everything me and James planned, all for nothing. Everything we've been through, all thrown away into the fire. Everything that I still wanted to experience during this lifetime, especially with Blaze and Laura, all now being shredded to pieces...all gone...'_ I thought, tears crawling ouut of my eyes at the thought. I whimpered as the last of remaining fingers could hold onto. My grip had unlocked, and I screamed the most I ever had in my entire life like a blade cutting through my larynx as I started feeling the air rush up my back along with a tremoring heat.

Then...nothing.

* * *

**James and Laura's POV**

"Grah! Watch out dad!" Laura warned as another Mannequin took a chance for a hit her step-dad.

"Trying not to get killed here!" James reminded Laura in an obvious statement.

"Right." She agreed, clicking her tongue as a Mannequin tried fighting for her but, she had that quick, energetic baseball smack at the legs. "Haha! Take that!"

"Really?" James asked unbelievably as the Mannequin stood up once again after his...fifth physical comeback. "Laura, how can you kill these things in 2 hits but, I'm-"

"Sucking?" Laura snickered, interupting his complaint.

"Hah! No!" His voice went up a pitch, indicating his lie seeping right out of his voice.

They had fought 7 Mannequins and had taken 5 so, two left. They were also in an alley between the apartments meaning, iron stairs were on the wall for movements on the higher stories of the building. Laura as usual, found a very creative, wrestle commoned action as she started climbing onto the ladder onto the first platform, she steadied her feet up onto the railing. James had noticed after a couple minutes that Laura had gone missing but, a small little girl with a head of blonde caught his peripheral vision.

"Laura! Get down from there! You'll get hurt!" He scolded, a Mannequin nearly giving him the knock-out at the head.

Laura had heard the man scolding her but ignored rather quickly. She took a deep breath, bringing her elbow out and jumping for her life. She closed her eyes as she neared the ground, but she only felt the texture of warm liquid and a soft, gushy surface force onto her elbow. An eye of hers peeked open only to see the trick was a success. The Mannequin now layed lifeless under her swollen elbow, but it was all worth it. "Booyah!"

"Laura, once we get out of this, your grounded for a whole year," James panted exhaustedly, stomping on the final monster they were to fight today.

"But-" Laura started but James just held a hand up.

"No."

"But-" She sighed.

"No." James said in a final straw voice.

"Fine!" Laura groaned whiningly.

"...where's...Maria and Blaze?" James eyes filled with worry and fear as he started a dog hunt for the two women.

"BP! Mom!" Laura cupped her mouth, yelling out into the darkness.

As if one of them heard the call, a feminine scream had echoed through the sky, crows flying everywhere.

"DAD!" The voice screamed out in panick and agonizing pain. James' eyes widened when he figured out the mystery of who that voice belonged to from how unique and distinguished it was from most women he had met.

"Keep yelling! We'll find you!" James replied, his voice waving around.

"The other side...of...alley!" It replied with weakness peering. The two rounded the corner, seeing a horrific sight of a Mannequin injecting a heel into a certain red head's back.

"Blaze, oh my god! Get away from her!" The father of the young girl drew his pistol out, shooting the Mannequin, a loud screech vibrated out of the killer.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

The pain was almost unbearable, the Mannequin was torturing me in a slow manner. The most wicked kind of way to die for me. The sound of something breaking caused me to emitt a scream of a burning sensation that creeped up her spine and lower rib area. The Mannequin must've stuck in the damn heel so far in it hit a fucking rib!

"DAD!" I groaned, the vision that I with held now being stolen away. The thumps of footsteps had reached my ears, a voice now slipping away, calling my name and a gunshot rang through my comfort bubble.

I gasped, the oxygen finally being devoured by my lungs when all the pressure and the feeling of hell had been vanished from my back. The world around me was blurry with a tint of black spottings that was the shape of two blondes' heads.

"Blaze, keep up with me. Laura, pass me the ampoule," My dad ordered Laura, his hand under my neck to keep my head elevated. The sound of shuffling ended when I saw a needle in my dad's hand.

"No...no needle!" I stubbornly moaned, pushing the dreaded medical weapon away.

"Blaze, you need this to get better," Laura concernly explained and I sighed, nodding weakly.

The seething pain of a stab now returned into my left upper arm but, luckily this torment was quick and the severe ache had now left. The sore stab at my back felt as if the incident had never happened, though a sickening crack reflected my body, the rib closing in back to it's normal position. The world around me crystal cleared for me, meeting the eyes of blue and green. My body whipped up, my head pivoting from left to right.

"Where's Maria?"

"We don't know! All we heard was you!" My dad exasperated.

"Oh no! What is something bad happened to her!" Laura bursted out crying, knowing she might have lost another loved one like her biological parents.

"Okay! Everyone calm down! If we ever want to find Maria, we have to act rational and calm about this. Being in hysterics isn't going to help anything," I raised my voice above them, pulling on my hair (my ponytail came off) and I paced around.

"Wait a minute...if all these things that are here, not including the guy with the giant cleaver, then that means-"

My father's shaky voice was interrupted by the sound of metal grinding onto the floor.

That sound...it sounds so familiar. Like... a memory that is covered with snow, fog and many other sorts of blockage.

"What is that?" Laura cowarded away, her body shaking like no other.

"We need to go!" My dad pointed to the exit of the alleyway and we all started sprinting towards it. Although, as fast as we run, the scraping increased it's volume. We reached the road, only to snap back into my mind as to why were even in the apartments in the first place.

"You guys! We need to get to the apartments!" I called out after them, though when I tried to pull their hands, I felt air molecules rather than skin. The fog had lost them in their comflauge, myself alone. "Y-you guys?"

I had settled with my choice to head into the apartment, happier to still have my heart beating than going into that fog and getting lost, nearly being eaten by a creature. Turning back was maybe the stupidest idea in my life because what now confronted me was tall muscular, man that had a head encaged as geometric figure. My mind wandered down his form, a very...very big knife recapturing my fear.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

* * *

**A/N: Well! A beginning track of how it's going with the Sunderlands. I had an idea of having PH's cousins comeover to their realm, along with the Bogeyman that's why the Butcher made an appearance for Blaze to first fight. I know there's barely any 'meat' in it but, don't worry, as we progress onto the story, I trust this story is going to kick-ass along with my authorly skills. My friend, Miranda, had also said that this song would be good as the theme song for this story and to give you guys a glimpse at what the story may be about.**

**Song: Saviour by Black Veil Brides**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream and The Nightmare

**A/N: I am immensly sorry for hanging up on you guys like that! Alot! I had a bit of a writer's block for this story so I started writing a new one! So don't think I did it for pure disliking of this story. Trust me, I love it and I love you guys! Mwah! There is slight sexuality here, nothing to explicit though! I mean, if Breaking Dawn in Twilight shows that freaking probbing sex scene for PG-13, then what the hell! Mine isn't even **_**that **_**detailed! **

**FTW DAMMIT!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**The Dream and The Nightmare **

I panted heavily in panick while turbo adrenaline coursed in my veins.

"S-stay away from me!" I warned, my voice cracking.

Great way to scare someone off Blaze. I mentally rolled my eyes. Now is not the time to think stupid thoughts! Then why am I still thinking! Rah! Stop it! No wait..ugh. Dammit man.

The enormous creature shot a hand out to grip me tightly on my neck. I gave out a wheezing shriek as he brought me up off of my feet into the air. My throat strained to reach for air through the tiny hole, but none came adeau. I grabbed the monsters gigantic arm that was constricting me, and tried in vain to pry it off. Nothing changed, but at least I tried. My air wasn't holding for long as was my consciousness.

Is this really how I was going to die?

Because I was weak?

That really disorientated my 4 rules to survive Silent Hill in a person.

You'd need:

1: Strength  
2: Intelligence  
3: High pain tolerence  
4: Pride

Just as I was slipping into utter darkness, a miracle finally came when something made the the monster drop me onto the floor, growling out in pain. Using all my strength, my head lolled to the side. "Dad..."

I saw the familiar fatherly blonde standing there fiercely, rifle in his hands, and aimed at the dangerous killer that nearly ended my life. "You bastard! Stay the hell away from my daughter!"

My dad shot another bullet at the Pyramid helmeted man that hit it's chistled and blood-stained torso. That didn't do much damage than the first because the monster nearly impaled my dad with his sword just right now. Luckily, my dad dodged it by a hair.

"C'mon Blaze! Up!" Laura called out to me. She tugged on my weak arm to move.

I grunted strainly, rolling on my stomach and placing my hands on the stubby floor. I pushed myself up and went blind for a second, but regaining my vision. Once I was on my wobbly feet I thought we could finally escape the creauture. Not yet. Out of the corner of my eye, something silver was coming toward Laura.

"No! Laura!" I shouted, throwing myself at her to push her away just in time for the silver object to send a blow right to my head that made me wail in pain. All I remember was my two family members screaming and the floor meeting my body again..then...black.

* * *

_"Hi there honey!" _

_My reddish-brown eyes glanced up to a woman I haven't seen for so long and dearly missed. _

_"Mom!" I gasped, jumping up and hooking my arms around her slender neck for a hug._

_She chuckled, stroking my hair, "I missed you so much. I miss your father too."_

_Fresh tears of happiness rolled down my eyes as I buried my face in shoulder. The scent of roses hit my nose in a familiar manner. She was here. My mom. The mom I lost 12 years ago that heart-brokened me even up to now. _

_"Shh...shh, now, it's alright," She cooed in my ear. _

_I pulled away to see her also crying too. "I can't believe you're actually here!"_

_She smiled and stroked my cheek with her finger, "Me too darling. Look at you...so beautiful."_

_"Well, I sort of got my looks from someone," I shrugged jokingly._

_"I can see your father raised you up properly. A strong, smart, and gorgeous girl. Something I've always wanted to do...but..you know," She cocked a sheepish smile at me._

_I knew exactly what she was saying. If it weren't for her death, she would've stood by my side as I grew up into an adult. Stood by my side for boy troubles, issues, and just a shoulder to cry on. Stood by my side during the agonizing puberty changes, and cried during my graduation and maybe when I get wedded someday._

_"Yeah, dad really took care of me mom. So did Maria," I said unsurely._

_Instead of a hissy fit about the slutty version of her, my mom just sweetly smirked, "Well, thank Maria for me too."_

_"What do you mean? I'm not going to see her again. It's obvious I'm dead since I see you right now," I snorted nervously._

_Her face frowned, "Pumpkin, you're not dead and you need to snap out of it now."_

_"No...I don't want to go back to reality! I want to stay here with you!" I objected._

_"You're scared of the real world are you?" She understandingly sighed._

_I nodded confessingly. _

_"You know, you'll never overcome your fear if you don't face it. You need to stay strong for me out there. You're smart, you know what to do in tough situations. Lastly...never...give..up...on...yourself..." She whimpered, more tears forming in her lids._

_Her voice was fading away as some sort of loophole spun around me and her. She started flying back from me. _

_"Mom! No! Come back!" I cried out, running and trying to reach her. It was as if I was on a treadmill that I was only running in one spot._

_"Don't worry!...You'll...see...me...again...soon..."_

* * *

"MOM!" I screeched, my eyes flying open.

I tried propping myself up, but my hands were bound by ripped clothing onto some sort of railing of a steel hospital bed. What the fuck?! Where's my dad? Laura? Maria?...My mom?

"H-help! Anyone!" I called out around the the pitch black room.

The smell of dried blood, and other stenches that I couldn't even identify drove into my nostrils. I flinched when a loud factory fan ran all of a sudden from above me. Oh no...no fucking way! Damn hell! Was I...captured by the...monster?! No! I am to young to die or be raped! My face dripped sweat all over it, and the humidity was getting stronger. My bangs were plastered onto my sticky forehead, and there were scratched on the visual parts of my body. But...something was wrong. There was a chilly and empty feeling all over my body that I only felt when I was...

NAKED!

Well, not really naked, since I could make out the parts I had my bra and panties still on. I saw my upper and lower body bare from the dark eyesight.

"Ugh, c'mon..." I forced my wrists up, trying to rip them up, but they were too securly tied. "Fuck."

I did the useless routine of escaping 5 more times until I gave up from exhaustion and scarce. I layed there motionlessly for probably 30 minutes, over thinking everything that was currently happening in my reality hell-hole. What happened to James and Laura? Are they dead? Are they still alive? If so, are they coming to rescue me? I nearly got vertigo from all the questions swirling in my mind. Eerie silence took over me the next 15 minutes, and luckily, the air was getting lighter and I could breathe something less rancid.

I thought of all the ways I may be able to escape. But from where I am right now, and what I have 'succeeded' in at this situation, I have a feeling I won't be seeing the foggy weather outside for a while. I closed my eyes, just wanting to run away from the real world again. Call me a coward, but personally, I don't want to be conscious when I see my murderous captor do it's bloody mess on me.

_Screech...thud...screech._

My breath hitched when I heard the tell-tale contribution of the monster that is closing near the room I was in. The orbs embedded in my eye-sockets flew open to life widely.

Shit..shit...SHIT!

That thing is coming for me! What the hell is it going to do? Then...a thought reccured back into my hysterical brain. That dream! I knew they stood for something! I remember even explaining to the therapist my dad called for about this monster!

* * *

3 weeks ago...

_"So, Blaze...tell me what this monster...looks like? Acts like?" My therapist asked me curiously._

_I sighed shakily on the leather couch. My fists clenched tightly as the dream ran around my mind again, "He...was...tall, about...7ft...and muscular..."_

_My therapist nodded understandingly, the artist sitting beside me starting to sketch a body probably. My therapist gazed at me again, "Anything else? More...details?"_

_A bile rose up my throat. Now or never Blaze, "He had a sort of...pyramid helmet on his head. Very pointy and it looks heavy and painful on the man. He wore...a bloody apron, brown boots, and what appears to look like stained, bloody oven gloves. He...always carried this gigantic knife, that was 5 ft. in length, sometimes a spear."_

_My therapist bobbed her head once more to the artist who was really into the craft. Then she focused her icy blue eyes right at me, "How does he act? Personality?"_

_The disgusting and painful dream connected to my eyes. I gulped, "He...he..was so vile..and mean. He killed...some female..monsters..by...by..."_

_My therapist scooted foward to her seat, "By doing what honey?"_

_I couldn't seem to get the word out of my mouth without maybe barfing. I whispered, "...Raping them..." _

_"Okay...okay..did he..do that to you in your dream?" She muttered to me quietly._

_I nodded. _

_"We're done here, just show her the picture and ask if that's what it looks like," My therapy strictly stated, gathering up her things an walking out to the waiting room my dad and maria were at. Laura was with her own therapist._

_The artist flipped the picture to my face. It was a fucking replica indeed. The bloody mess around him, the well-built and tall body, the helmet was perfectly inticrate and shaped, a spear was leaned onto I guess a wall beside him, the apron, the gloves and brown boots on him exactly, and his absolute fatality weapon gripped tightly in his strong, large hand that looks like he was hauling it._

_"That's him."_

_After that statement, my dad barged in through the doors angrily and glared at me directly in the eye._

* * *

I memorized the entire lecture that day. Laura's was way more shorter than mine that was for sure. I didn't know who her dream was about, and she didn't know mine, all we knew was that they're both related to Silent Hill in some sort of way. That is, until I found out a couple days before we left New York.

But now is not the time to think about that.

_SCREECH!_

The ear-bleeding audio halted. I held my breath as the sound of a creaky, metallic door flung open.

Oh god..I can't believe this. I'm gonna die! I'm _sooo_ gonna die! I have my death granted by either him fucking me to death or killing me shortly after. Heavy footsteps were heard in the room more louder than ever. An iron object dropping to the floor with a ferocious _'clang_'.

I stayed frozen as a statue. I wonder if he could see me through this utter darkness. Slowly and hesitantly, I turned my head to the left. An outline figure of the familiar rapist in my dreams. I adjusted my eyes more squintly and saw _him_ standing there, his fingers flexing eagerly at his sides.

"Please..leave me alone," I whimpered, my head falling back to stare up at the ceiling.

I heard a slight and threatening growl emitt from under his helmet. He lumbered over to the end of the bed, his rough and stubby glove-covered hands running up and down my legs. Oh fuck this shit man! Get it over with and stop teasing me asshole! I bucked my legs when I felt something wet trailing around my inner thighs. Frustrated, he slammed them back down. I winced when a pain slithered up my calves. The wet organ was nearing the spot where no one, but my freaking soul mate, should be at. I propped my head up, seeing it long and from inside the helmet.

It's a _tongue_! A damn, black, and slimey tongue! What he was doing to be is unbelievablely pleasuring, but all I could think about right now is his future plans for me.

"Get on with it! Fucker, stop teasing me!" I commanded him.

That obviously angered him because his fingers dug into my hips. I gave out a scream at the burning sensation of his overly-sized nails stabbing me. I could feel blood drawing out and dripping down to my back. I tried worming away, but he pushed me right to the wet bed again. He withdrew his fingers out of my flesh and his tongue lapped up to my stomach and then up to my chest. I breathed out shakily as his hands climbed up nearer my breasts. He was practically on top of me, and all I could see was his pointy and heavily-equiped helmet. I wonder if he had a face under there.

Please be good-looking at least!

During the ministrations, I felt a hard bulge hit my thigh. Oh...lovely. I bit my lip when this sensual, rape act was turning him full on. I was getting pretty tipsy too, but I shall not show him that! My stomach was churning with butterflies and _not _in a good feeling. A lump formed in my throat as his tongue lick the side of my face.

"Stop, please stop," I sniffled, taking a chance to push him away.

God, this guy needs to lose a few pounds! He must've weighed 300 lbs...without all the fat! Or maybe he was just forcing himself down on me. That kinky bastard! I stayed still since I was afraid he would make things more complicated for me if I tense up or move to much. I heard..what sounded like a groan echo out from his helmet.

He tightly gripped my wounded hips down as he slammed his bulge between my legs. I yelped and reacted when my legs twitched up again. Damn that habit! My hands gripped the bar railings they were tied beside me when dry fingers hooked the hem of my panty.

This is it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I had to end it there because they were getting to the...M rated part. Also, it's short I know, I'm just getting back on track. Let me ask you guys 2 questions:**

**1.) Do you want me to write a one-shot with Blaze getting raped in this part? I really don't think it's necessary to change this story to M.**

**2.) Would you guys like it if I wrote a **_**prequel**_** to this story when it's complete? I honestly think you should see what happened 9 years ago, the full story, not some odd flashbacks in this story Blaze will be seeing soon?**

**Please answer with PM or review! I would absolutely love it! Thank you again!**

**REVIEW PH LOVERS**


End file.
